In Reverse
by Shniblet47
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Vaughn died in the end of S2, would Syd have waited? my own Season 3, please read and review.....
1. When Everything Changed

Chapter 1-When Everything Changed

Syd Voice Over 

"That day was like any other day. Our mission accomplished, we were sent home for the night. Vaughn and I said our good-nights and went our separate ways. That was when everything changed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney was sitting in her dining room, mulling over the days events with a cup of tea. _Today was a great day._ She smiled. _We caught Sark, and now we're one step closer to Sloane._ Syd currently had one goal, to take down Arvin Sloane, who had and was still employing agents to work for the Alliance while fooling them into thinking they were working for a couvert branch of the CIA. Syd's blood boiled every time she thought of Sloane. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

Syd changed her train of thought to the one man she could talk to through all of this. Michael Vaughn. It just sounded so perfect. He was so king and gentle, and unbelievably understanding.

Syd's thoughts were abruptly stopped by the ring of her cell phone. She opened her back and placed the cell phone by her ear.

"Bristow." She said into the phone.

"Yes. Hello, Sydney? It's your father. I have to tell you something. Something big."

_No bigger than 'Sydney, I don't sell airplane parts.'_ Syd laughed at herself, and payed close attention to her father.

"Ya, Dad."

"Syd, I'm here at Vaughn's house. Something's happened."

Syd's heart skipped a beat. Breathing heavily and very scared, she grabbed up her bag and jacket, heading out the door.

"I'll be right there."

Syd started her car, unaware that something would happen tonight. Something big, something that would change her life forever.

Syd turned the corner of Vaughn's block. She slowly drove up the street, looking at the 4 fire trucks lined up against the sidewalk. Syd stared in horror at where Vaughn's house used to be. Syd parked her car across from Vaughn's house, and got out. She coughed because of all the smoke coming from the house. She looked around and spotted her father, who turned to look at her and came over to her.

"Dad, where's Vaughn?" Syd asked, letting tears run down her cheeks.

"Sydney, I'm sorry. He-he didn't make it."

Syd looked horrified from Jack to what was left of Vaughn's house and back to Jack. She collapsed onto the ground sobbing, and her father sat down next to her hugging her, trying to comfort her, to no avail.

2 Weeks Later……

Sydney was sitting on the couch, eating straight out from the carton of her coffee ice cream. She heard the door to Francie's bedroom close and Francie walked in moments later. Syd looked at the clock, confused, and realized it was 7:30 already. She hadn't slept much the past few weeks since Vaughn died. The caffeine must have been really getting to her.

Francie was wearing clothes appropriate for her job as a restaurant manager, as always. She looked at Sydney with a sad face.

"Syd, come on. Are you going to sit in front of that television forever?"

Francie walked over to her, sat on the couch and put her arm around Sydney.

"Me and Will are going out tonight to that new club on Venice. Wanna come?"

Syd thought about it for a while, and came to her conclusion.

"Fran, I'd love to, but I don't think it's a great idea. I don't think I'm ready."

Fran frowned. "Ok. If you want to spend another 24 hours in front of your, no, OUR television, so be it."

Syd's face fell at her friend's comment. Francie realized her mistake and quickly added, "If you change your mind, you're always welcome."

Francie got off the couch and put her hand on Syd's shoulder and smiled. "I'll see you later" She walked to the door and opened it. "Love you." She screamed behind her and closed the door.

Syd smiled. She knew her friend meant well. She heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Joey's Pizza." She heard on the other end.

"I'm sorry. Wrong number."

Syd became furious. _How dare they!_ She grabbed her jacket and left her apartment.

Syd stormed into Devlin's office, totally ignoring the secretary. Devlin, surprised, looked up at Sydney.

"Agent Bristow, how can I help you?"

"Don't give me that crap. You are the one who knows why I'm here." Syd said.

"Agent Bristow if you could please sit down, I'll be back in a moment."

Devlin stood up and walked out of the room and Sydney sat down. He returned a few minutes later with Weiss, who looked very uncomfortable being in the same room as Sydney. He new halfway what she was feeling, but at the same time knew his grief was nothing compared to hers. Weiss sat down next to Sydney and Devlin started. "As you both know, two weeks ago we apprehended Sark."

Syd, surprised, cut in. "Whoa! Do you expect me to just hop right back in? There is no way I'm doing this anymore."

Devlin tried to cut in but Syd just kept going. "I have lost two of the men that I have loved because of my work at SD-6, because of my knowing Arvin Sloane. There is no way in hell I'm coming back!"

"Sydney, you have to understand. This agency values you as an asset in SD-6 and as an agent. Someone as deep in as you are can't just quit." Devlin said.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what your agency values, and there are many ways for people to disappear." Syd answered.

"Agent Bristow, right know your only option is Witness Protection." Devlin explained.

"No. You know I can't do that."

"Well then, I guess it's settled." Devlin stood up and motioned to someone behind them to enter.

Syd turned around, and was staring at Julian Sark. "What is he doing here?"

"Sark has agreed to share his resources with us, and help us take down the Alliance and Arvin Sloane. Meet your new partner."

Well, I hope you liked it. I have a few more chapters already written, but I just have to type them. But remember, your reviews push me to type and write more. So if you like it, PLEASE review, and if you don't like it, give me advice on how to fix it.


	2. What She Never Expected

Chapter 2- What She Never Expected

2 Years Later

Sydney felt the warm sun hit her face. She loved that feeling when she woke up in the morning. She smiled and felt for Julian on the other side of her bed, and when she didn't feel him, sat up and looked around the room for him. The water running in the background told her he was in the shower. Syd got up and walked over to the closet to pick out what she was going to wear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd walked out of the bedroom, dressed and ready for work. She walked into the kitchen and took out an empty mug from the cupboard. She filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on the stove. She turned on the flame and sat down at the table, reading the morning's paper. Julian walked in, and the smell of his cologne sickened her. He walked closer to her, gave her a peck on the lips and patted her slightly bulging stomach.

Syd looked down at her stomach. She was very self-conscious of her appearance. She had only just started showing, (she was about 5 months pregnant) but she already fussed continuously about her weight.

Julian, realizing what she was thinking, put his index finger on her chin, picking up her head and said, "You look fine." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then the tea kettle whizzed to say it was ready and Syd took it of the flame and poured some water into her mug. She grabbed two tea bags from a drawer and placed one on the table, and dunking the other one into her as she sat down. She dunked the tea bag into her mug repeatedly, and Julian said, "We're out of coffee?" She smiled. "No. But drink tea. It's better for you." Julian smiled and he scooped up the tea bag from the table and dunked it in his mug as well. He pulled out a few papers from his briefcase and started reading them, and Syd read the newspaper.

After a few minutes, Syd glanced at her watch and said, "We better get going. Dixon'll kill us if we're late again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd and Julian walked into the office and headed straight to the briefing room. They sat down, waiting for Dixon to come in and start. She sat in her usual seat, which was next to Julian and her father. Across from her sat Marshall and there was an empty seat next to him. Vaughn's seat. Her face fell at the thought of her deceased boyfriend. She missed him so much. It had been two years since he died, and she felt worse everyday she was without him. But meeting Julian helped her with her grief. About a year after Vaughn died, Julian and Syd started going out. Before she knew it, they were engaged. They had been married for six months when she got pregnant.

Syd's thoughts were interrupted by Dixon's words. Syd looked up, and listened. "Yesterday we received an anonymous tip to the dealings of the covenant. We now know that this woman," Dixon turned on the video screen which now showed a white blonde-haired woman in her mid-twenties, "Lauren Reed, is the covenant's newest, most valued agent." Julian tensed. Dixon continued, "There will be a meet taking place in a restaurant in Venice. The covenant is trading something with their contact and I'm sending Julian in," He nodded at Julian. "to intercept the deal. Here's all the information you'll need." Dixon said, passing Julian a folder. "Syd, you're back-up. You all need to find out as much as you can about this contact, so we aren't going in blind. Okay. We'll meet back here tomorrow. Just Syd, please wait here." Everyone got up to leave except Jack, Syd.

Julian walked out and hurried to his desk. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a series of numbers, and put the phone to his ear. "They know about the trade tomorrow in Venice." He said quickly and quietly. "We'll take care of it." A male voice said on the other end. Julian hung up his phone and looked around to see that Weiss was looking at him. Julian smiled and Weiss smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was gone, Jack sat down across from Syd and started. "Last night, headquarters got a distress call from Vaughn."

"What!" Syd exclaimed, but Jack remained silent. "I don't understand. Dad, he died two years ago. How is he alive?"

"We don't know." Jack said quietly. "But he's in a safe house in Hong Kong. We want you to go to him and explain to him what happened. He has no memory of the past two years."

"Wait, whoa. You want me, the pregnant wife of his sworn enemy to go talk to him?" she asked.

"No. I want the woman he loves, the woman he fell in love with, to go and talk to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd's hands trembled as she walked up the dimly-lit hallway in the safe house in Hong Kong. As she stood in front of room 047, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. The door opened and Vaughn was sitting on a bed on the other side of the room. Vaughn looked up and saw her. She stared at him and couldn't move. She was paralyzed. After moments of silence, Vaughn shot up and darted toward her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, one she never thought she'd feel again. But then she quickly pulled away.

"Wait-Vaughn, wait a minute. I-I can't. I'm married." She said.

"You're what? What do you mean? How?" Vaughn asked, confused.

"Sit down." Syd said and showed him to a chair and pulled over a chair to sit across from him. She didn't know how to start but did anyway. "Vaughn, the night we captured Sark," she started, holding back tears, "there was a fire in your house. You were presumed dead. We all thought you were dead and-"

"Whoa, what!" Vaughn cut in. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Two years." She said quietly.

"Oh." he whispered. "Is Weiss still working at the agency? Marshall? Your father? You?" he asked.

"Ya. We're all still there." She answered.

Vaughn stood up and looked around the room, noticeably trying to register all of it. Suddenly he spun around and took Sydney by the neck, choking her.

Sydney tried to pry his hands off of her, but it got harder and harder the tighter he squeezed her neck. "I know about Project Helix. Who are you? Who do you work for? Is it Sloane!" He shouted. Syd started seeing white spots and started losing consciousness. She punched him across the face and he loosened his grip a bit. She took advantage of the opportunity and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back and then with a weird look, fell slowly to the ground, with a tranq dart in his back. Breathing heavily, sit looked at the doorway, and saw a guard, who had a tranq gun in his hand. Syd looked from the guard to Vaughn, and back to the guard, who nodded and walked away.


	3. What He Never Expected

Chapter 3- What He Never Expected

Syd sat by Vaughn's bed, waiting for him to wake up. She watched him sleep peacefully, remembering how it was back when they were together, when they were happy. She smiled and put her hand on his lower cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. Vaughn slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her scared and confused. She reached for his hand which was lying at his side, but he pulled away. Syd didn't expect that, and got up and took off her jacket. She sat back down, and noticed Vaughn's eyes widen. "You're pregnant?"

Syd looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Ya." She said.

"Who's the father?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, um, Julian." She muttered.

"Sark! Julian Sark!" he shouted.

"Wait, Vaughn, hold on. He's a good guy now. He works with me at the agency. We're married." She said.

"You're married! To the man who's tried to kill us dozens of times?" Vaughn freaked out, and exhaled.

"Ya. My dad isn't too happy about it either." She said.

"Whoa." He put his hands on his face and brushed his hand through his hair.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Vaughn started. "So how did I die?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, um, the night we captured Sark there was a fire in your house. We found some of your DNA and you were dead." She said, holding back tears. "We assumed it was Sloane, but when we captured him 2 months later he told us he denied doing it.-"

"And you believed him!" Vaughn asked.

"No." Syd continued. "Not until we learned of the Covenant a few months later. By this time, Julian-Sark had been working with the CIA for a while and he was my partner. With him I grieved for you and with him We took down SD- and got Sloane. We got married 6 months ago."

Vaughn took a while to take in what Syd said. But finally he spoke up. "You said before that something happened to Will and Francie…"

"Oh, after you…died, the Agency decided to put Will and Francie into Witness Protection. The night they were packing, Francie pulled a gun on me and we fought. I shot her three times. Sloane told us that she was the second double."

"Whoa, I missed a lot." He whispered. A few tears escaped Syd's eyes and Vaughn leaned forward to wipe her cheeks. "I'm coming back to the Agency." He said firmly. Syd, surprised, shook her head. "No. Vaughn, you can't. You need time to adjust, you-"

"Adjust to what? Syd, the only way I can adjust is if I jump right back in. I need to do this for myself. I'm coming back and we're going to take down the Covenant and find out what happened to me the past two years."

Syd leaned against the back of her chair. "Ok." She said quietly, still unsure if he'd made the right decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney walked into her condo, wiped out from the past day's events and dropped her bag and keys on the side table by the door. She continued to her bedroom quietly, trying not to wake Julian, who she hoped was asleep, so she could have some time to figure out what to say to him. To her disappointment, Julian was awake. She stood in the doorway, watching him, back toward her, working on his laptop. She stood there, smiling, watching him work. He suddenly stooped and spun around pointing a gun at her.

"Whoa. It's just me." Syd said, startled. "Why are you so tense? Did something happen?"

"No, no." Julian said as he lowered the gun. "I've just been- it's nothing. I'm glad your home." Julian shut the laptop. He put the gun on the bedside table and moved toward Syd. They kissed and hugged each other. Syd slightly pushed him away and he moved back, looking puzzled. "What is it?" he asked.

"Julian, um, sit down." She said as she ushered him to the bed and they both sat down. "What is it? Did something happen on your trip? Where'd you go?" he asked impatiently. "Jack wouldn't tell me. He said it was something 'personal' you had to do. I was-"

"Julian, let me talk." She said, smiling weakly. He nodded and she got ready to continue. "Last night, headquarters got a call from Vaughn. He-"

"Wait! Michael Vaughn!" he cut in, half-screaming.

"Ya." Syd answered. "He didn't die 2 years ago- I know this is hard to take in right now. It was hard for me, b-but he is alive. He somehow survived the fire two years ago and he just woke up in Hong Kong with no memory of the past 2 years. He's just as lost as we are, if not more." Syd put her head in her hands trying not to cry. Julian took her in his arms to try and comfort. "It'll be alright Syd. It will be, just wait." He said quietly, squeezing her in his arms. She jumped up. "No, Julian! It won't be! I love him. I was devastated when he died, you know that. How am I supposed to handle that he's back. And he's coming back to work. I can't do this!" she exclaimed and got up and walked over to the wall and breathed.

Julian got up and took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Syd, you are the strongest person I know. You can do anything, pregnant or not." He said, letting out a small laugh. "You are amazing."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Then why any time something good happens in my life, something else has to come along and complicate it more? I'm so sorry about all this, I-"

"Syd, do not apologize. None of this is your fault. I love you and this baby, and I will forever and ever, no matter what. No one, not Vaughn, not the Covenant, or your father can change that. You and our baby is all that I care about." He finished and smiled at her, embracing her and letting her cry. She held him and he had a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

Hope you liked it. The more reviews I get, the quicker you get an update…That's the deal. Shniblet47


	4. The Flirting Corner: Part 2

Chapter 4: The Flirting Corner: Part 2

The next day, Syd took her seat in the briefing room along with Julian, Vaughn, Marshall, Weiss, Dixon and her father. After a few minutes, Dixon rose and began. "Good morning. Firstly, I would like to introduce you to the new addition to our team. Vaughn, whom you already know, is going to be rejoining the team. Welcome." Dixon said and everyone smiled and nodded at Vaughn, except for Julian. "Okay, in regards to yesterday's meeting, I've decided to send Vaughn to Venice instead of Julian. There is something I need Julian to do." He nodded at Julian. "Syd, you're back-up, and Marshall you're doing OP-TECH. Alright, let's go. Wheels up in an hour."

They all left, and Syd stopped in the hallway on the way to her desk. Vaughn stopped near her. He looked around. _This is the 'Flirting Corner'. _He smiled and remembered what Weiss had said a few years ago.

"I know." Syd said, looking at the wall, her side toward Vaughn.

"Know what?" he asked.

Syd quickly inhaled and turned toward Vaughn. She smiled. "So, you ready for the mission?"

Vaughn, still unsure, answered. "Definitely."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd looked across the badly lit bar. Vaughn was sitting at a table at the far end of the room, waiting for the contact to show up. It had already been 45 minutes since the time the contact was supposed to show.

Syd pressed on the earpiece in her ear, which allowed her to talk with Vaughn from the other side of the room. A beeping sound told her she could talk with Vaughn. "Is this guy gonna show up?" she said into the earpiece.

"I don't know. If he's not here in- wait, hold on. Look over at the entrance. It's her." he said.

Syd looked over at the entrance, and immediately recognized the woman as Lauren Reed. "This is it. Be careful." She said and sat down at a table, watching Vaughn. Lauren walked passed his table and toward the hallway in the back of the building. She walked down the hallway and out of Syd and Vaughn's site. "What the hell was that?" Syd asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Vaughn said. He stood up and headed toward the back hallway. "Be careful." Syd said as she watched Vaughn go through the hallway. After a few minutes, Syd jumped when she heard a high-pitched screech through her earpiece. "Vaughn?" she said quietly into her earpiece. "Vaughn!" she said loudly. After getting no response, Syd got up and took out her gun. She slowly headed into the hallway and stopped by the first door. She put he ear against the door and heard nothing. She tried the knob, which was locked. _Crap! _She thought as she headed for the next door. This one was slightly ajar. She slowly opened the door and walked into the room, pointing her gun ahead of her. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her head pounding from the punch that just landed on the side of her head. She looked up at who she suspected was a Covenant agent, pointing a gun at her. She looked a few feet away from her, at her gun, laying on the floor.

"Don't even try it, bitch." The man said.

Unknown to the Covenant agent, Vaughn was walking up behind him. Vaughn punched the agent and Syd grabbed his gun. She picked up her gun from the floor and put her gun safely in her pocket and continued pointing the gun at the agent. She closed the door and Vaughn started the interrogation. "What were you going to trade with your contact?" Vaughn asked, and he man just sat there and glared at Vaughn. "Tell me, or I'll shoot you!" He shouted.

"I wouldn't expect less from you, Agent Vaughn." The man said and he smirked. Suddenly the door opened and Vaughn and Syd turned around. A shot rang out. Lauren and the man ran out of the room and Vaughn looked at Syd, panicking. Blood was pouring out of her arm, and she was squeezing her upper arm trying to put pressure on he wound. "We've got to get you to a hospital. Come on." He said, as he off his jacket and tied it tightly around Syd's arm and walked out of the room with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd was running down a long black hallway, a white light shining at the end of it. Julian Sark was chasing her, pointing a gun at her. She ran faster toward the light, where Vaughn was standing. But the farther down the hallway she got, the dimmer the light became and the more Vaughn started fading. She looked behind her, at Julian, who was pulling the trigger. "No!"

Syd jerked awake, sweat dripping down her face. Vaughn rushed over to her. "Syd, it's okay. It was just a dream." He said, rubbing her shoulders.

"No, it wasn't. He was chasing me and he wanted to kill me. He-" she said, scared.

"Who, Sydney? Who was trying to kill you?" Vaughn asked.

"Julian." Syd said quietly, leaning her head onto her pillow.

"Syd. It was just a dream. It's okay." He said, not so sure if he was right himself. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, that guy in the bar. Lauren Reed, she- she shot me! M-my arm. Wait, is the baby okay? What happened?" She asked frantically.

"Syd, everything is fine. The baby is fine. The wound wasn't too deep. Don't worry. Um, Julian should be here any minute, so I should be going."

"No, Vaughn, wait. Thank you, for everything." She smiled.

"Your welcome." He said and smiled back, as he walked out of the room.

I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been a little busy this week. But I'll try to type up the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review if you have anything to say…

Shniblet47


	5. True Motives

Chapter 5: True Motives

A.N. This chapter is a little slow. I know. Butthe next few should be really good. I haven't typed them yet, but I've got some great ideas (I think). If you've got any suggestions, please let me know.

P.S. Kudos to Descena for the title…

Last time:

"Syd, everything is fine. The baby is fine. The wound wasn't too deep. Don't worry. Um, Julian should be here any minute, so I should be going."

"No, Vaughn, wait. Thank you, for everything." She smiled.

"Your welcome." He said and smiled back, as he walked out of the room.

Vaughn left the room and Syd watched the door close behind him. As she watched his black jacket disappear from her view in the small window in her hospital door, she sunk down into the hospital bed and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She leaned her chin on her knuckles and thought: _I know in my heart that I still love him and that he still loves me. But I also love Julian. Right? Of course I do. We're married. I wouldn't have married him if I didn't love him…._

Syd's thoughts were interrupted by Julian barging through the door. "Syd, are you okay?" he asked as he sat down in the chair next to Syd's bed.

"Ya. I'm fine. And so is the baby." She said, with a forced smile.

"You and the baby. You're both fine. For sure?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"We are both fine." She said. "Everything's okay. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow. He's only keeping me here overnight for observation. Everything is fine." She said, with a smile.

Julian put his hands on his cheek and took a deep breath. "What happened? How'd you get shot?" he asked.

"Um, Vaughn and I were sent to Venice, as you know, to intercept a deal between the Covenantand a Third party. The Covenant never showed and we followed Lauren Reed into a back room. We were interrogating a Covenant agent when Lauren burst in and shot me."

"So Lauren shot you?" Julian asked, getting a little mad.

"Ya. Who did you think shot me?" she asked a little confused.

"Um, I don't know what I thought. Never mind." He said.

"Okay." She said as the doctor walked into the room.

"Agent Bristow, you are very lucky. The bullet didn't go too deep. You lost very little blood and no major harm was inflicted on you, or your child. All you have to do is regularly bandage your wound and apply a disinfectant cream to it." the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Syd said quietly.

The doctor walked toward the door and turned around. "Oh, and get some sleep." He said.

Julian turned to Syd. "Well, on that note, I think I should let you get some rest. Jack is sending me to get some information about the Covenant from one of my old contacts. I might be away for a few days. Will you be okay? Should I push it off for a few days?" he asked.

"No, no. You go. I'll be fine." Julian looked at her unsure. "Really. I'll be fine. Go." She said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few days then?" he asked.

"Ya. For sure." She said.

Julian bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"You too." Syd said, with another forced smile.

Julian walked out of the room and left the hospital. In the parking lot, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a series of numbers. He put the phone to his ear. "Julian. Nice of you to call." Said Lauren Reed, who was on the other end of the line.

"You said she wasn't going to be hurt." He said with a twinge of anger in his voice. "She wasn't." Lauren said, very calm.

"You shot her! I call that harming someone!" he shouted. "You can't kill her. We need her!"

"I know. And I wasn't trying to kill her. A gunshot wound to the arm is not fatal. I just needed a distraction. She's fine isn't she?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, she is. But if she wasn't-"

"But she is, Julian. Don't think of the worst. Now, I have to go-"

"Wait. Jack is sending me to one of my former contacts. He wants information on the Covenant." Julian said.

"Well, take care of it then." She said, and hung up the phone.


	6. Explosive Events

Chapter 6: Explosive Events

Syd sat in the front seat of Vaughn's Silver Honda CRV, staring out the window. As the scenery outside blurred past, Syd thought of what had happened in the past few days. Vaughn's coming back, the mission in Venice and her getting shot in the arm. Now, Vaughn was driving her home, where she would probably be held captive until her father felt it was safe for her to come back to work.

"Syd?" Vaughn asked. Syd, a little startled, slightly jumped. "Oh, sorry." Vaughn said when he realized he had startled her.

"It's okay Vaughn. I was kinda out of it." Syd said with a small smile.

"Are you okay? Y-you're not yourself." Vaughn said quietly.

"Would you be fine and dandy just after being shot in the arm?" Syd shot back, causing Vaughn to sink into his seat, slightly scared. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." Syd said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. You're probably a little jumpy after what happened." He said.

"I know, but I didn't get like this back when I was part of SD-6. I was fine after getting shot. I dealt with it." she said, frustrated.

"Syd, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Vaughn said, trying to reassure her.

"No Vaughn! It's not okay." She said loudly. "I can't keep working if every time I get hurt or something happens I freak out. What happened to me!"

"You got pregnant." He said quietly. Syd, not expecting this, turned to him, surprised. "You're responsible for another person now, not just yourself. You are allowed to be more cautious. Syd, this is very normal."

Syd took a deep breath and sunk into her seat. "When did you learn to be so good at that?" She smiled.

"I don't know." He said, with a small laugh as they pulled up to her house. Vaughn stopped the car and waited for Syd to leave.

Syd was about to open the door, when she quickly turned around. "Do you want to come inside for a cup of coffee?" she asked, a little uncertain if what she just did was okay.

"Sure." Vaughn said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------

Syd brought the two mugs of coffee she was holding her hands to the coffee table in the living, near the couch Vaughn was sitting in and sat down next to him.

"Vaughn, do you have any idea of what happened to you the past two years?" Syd asked.

"No. I don't." Vaughn answered.

"No memories? No nothing?" Syd asked.

"Nothing. I-I don't know how I'm going to figure out what happened to me."

"Vaughn, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I don't want to make you frustrated." Syd said.

"No, don't apologize. I-I've…been asking…myself….that…lately." Vaughn said, as their eyes met and he forgot what he was saying. "I-I…." Vaughn started but stopped when he pulled Syd into a passionate kiss.

Not wanting to, Syd pulled away. "You should go." She whispered. She stood up and showed Vaughn to the door. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake." She said and she closed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

Syd went to work two days later, against her father's wishes. Expecting Julian to return from his mission that day, Syd figured a briefing would be called and came to the office. At around noon, Julian came into the office, carrying a disk. Syd walked up to him.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine. How are you? I'm great." She lied. She really felt like crap. Ever since she and Vaughn kissed, she'd felt all jumbled up inside, like she couldn't think straight.

Jack walked up to them. "There is going to be a briefing in 5 minutes." He said plainly and walked away.

Syd and Julian both headed for the briefing room and took their seats. A few minutes later, the rest of the team walked in and Dixon stood up.

"Julian's mission was a success." Dixon started. But Julian didn't hear what came next….

Flashback

Julian walked into the back alley and met Lauren. She handed him a disk. "This should keep the CIA busy for a while." She said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"This will surely help you and Sydney with your issues." She said.

"What issues?" Julian asked.

"These." She said with a grin on her face as she kissed him passionately. "I'll see you soon, Julian."

End of Flashback

"Alright. Once we find what's on the disk, we'll meet again and plan our next move." Dixon finished and everyone got up to leave.

Each agent went to their respective desks. Vaughn sat at his desk and spaced out for a minute. Thinking about his kiss with Syd. He suddenly heard a loud BOOM! He turned around and saw Syd's computer was in pieces. He looked around the room and saw Syd lying on the floor at the other side of the room, unconscious. He ran over to her and sat down next to her badly burnt and bloody body.

I hope you liked it. Please review if you have anything to say. I'll try to update soon, but I'm starting school this week and have a lot of work to do. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Aftermath

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

A.N. Sorry this is a short-ish chapter. But school's got me VERY busy, so I wrote whatever I could between schoolwork. Hope you like it. Please review if you've got anything to say. I'll try to update this weekend or even before if I'm lucky. Hope you enjoy!

Vaughn walked into the room. As he quietly closed the door, the sight of all the tubes and machines attached to Sydney overwhelmed him. He let out a deep breath and sat next to her bed.

Flashback:

Vaughn looked down at Syd, thinking of what to do first. Jack ran up to him. "Get some gauze!" Vaugh screamed, not directing it to anyone specifically. When gauze landed on his lap, he started wrapping up whatever he could. When Medical Services arrived, he stood up to let them do their work. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking and full of Syd's blood.

Sucking it up, he turned to Jack and Weiss. "Where is the ambulance?" he said softly.

"It's waiting outside." Jack answered.

"So why are we in here?" Vaughn asked, frustratedly.

"The explosion triggered a lockdown. We can't leave and no one can get in." Weiss whispered.

"What! So we can't get her to a hospital?" Vaughn asked, but already knew the answer. He turned away from them to watch what was being done for Sydney. An hour later they were let out and Syd was rushed to the hospital.

End of Flashback.

Vaughn held Syd's hand, holding back tears, as f she would see him if he started crying. He was being string for her. Hoping she'd wake up soon. _She's in a coma. She might not wake up at all._ He thought. _But when she does, how will I tell her?_

Vaughn kissed her hand and stood up. He left the room just as the doctor walked up to him. He motioned to Julian who was sitting on a bench not too far away, and he soon joined.

"Sydney is in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up. She lost a lot of blood and was badly burned." The doctor began. "I'm sorry. The baby didn't survive." Julian stepped back and took a deep breath. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears as much as Vaughn was. "I'm sorry. That's all we know now. If anything else develops, I'll let you know." The doctor finished, nodded at each of them, and walked away. Julian went into Syd's room and Vaughn, hesitantly, left the hospital.

---------------------------------------

Vaughn walked into the office and on the way to his desk, he passed Weiss. Weiss motioned him to a corner. Vaughn followed.

"How's Sydney?" Weiss asked.

"The doctors don't know much." Vaughn said.

"And the baby?" Vaughn said nothing and Weiss took a deep breath. "Man, what more does she have to go through to be happy." He said, genuinely upset.

After a minute or two of silence, Vaughn started. "Man, what do you think of Sark?"

"Vaughn, once you open this door, you've gotta be willing to go all the way." Weiss warned.

"I know." He said harshly. "But don't you think it's kind of weird that the disk Sark brought back targeted Syd's computer? Marshall said the virus, or whatever it was, was 'looking' for Sydney."

"What are you saying?"

"I think he's a Covenant mole."

"What? No. What proof do you have?" Weiss asked.

"I've been checking up on Sark, and on many of his missions he's brought back faulty intel." Vaughn said.

"You've been checking up on him? Vaughn, you are going way too far. I know you're upset about Sydney-"

"Weiss, stop! That's not why I'm doing this. I really believe there's something not right with him." Vaughn snapped.

After a few minutes, Weiss made his decision. "Ok. I'll help you. I'll see what I can find." Weiss said bluntly and walked away.

-------------------------------------

After a long day at work, Vaughn headed to the hospital. He walked into Syd's room and sat by her bed. He grabbed onto her hand once again and let the tears flow. He just cried. "I love you. Please, Syd, wake up." He said.

Vaughn calmed down after a while and moved Syd's hair out of her face. Syd moved her mouth and Vaughn jumped, not sure if he really saw what he thought he did. When she moved again, Vaughn jumped up and ran to get the doctor. Syd slowly awoke. The doctor made sure she was okay, and she was, for now.

The doctor left the room and Julian came into the room. Vaughn left and Julian sat by Syd as she slowly woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. As she looked around at the hospital room, everything came back to her. She suddenly was fully alert. "The baby." She said, breathing hevily and looking around frantically. "Is the baby okay!"

Julian didn't know how to answer. He took a deep breath. "Um Syd, Th-the baby, I-"

"No. Julian, please. No. The baby didn't-the baby didn't make it!" she said as the tears quickly rolled down her face. Julian sat in silence, watching her cry, and couldn't think of anything to do to help her.


	8. The Accusation

Chapter 8: The Accusation

A.N. Hope you like this chapter. I've had NO time to write. Getting this in was a pure miracle. If you have any ideas or comments PLEASE review!

Vaughn drove his car down the dirt road, a few minutes away from his destination. _She's going on vacation with him. Vacation! What if he is the mole? He could kill her right then and there. _

_No. Vaughn, stop it. Innocent until proven guilty, right?_

_Oh. That's all bull!_

Vaughn parked on the side of a clearing off the road. As he stepped out of his car, Weiss walked up to him. "Anything?" Vaughn asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hello to you too." Weiss joked. "I've got something." Weiss handed Vaughn a folder. Vaughn opened it and started reading it. "No. This isn't enough. No one would even start an investigation with this."

"I know." Weiss said. "This was all I could get. If he is the mole, he's done a good job covering up his tracks. We need someone on the inside if we really wanna get something." Weiss said before he could stop himself. When he saw the look on Vaughn's face he quickly began.

"Vaughn. Don't even think about it. You are not going to mention this to Syd. Right?" Weiss asked, waiting for an answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney sat on the sofa in her living room, eating some ice cream. The television was on, but nothing from what she watching registered in her mind. She was too distracted. She was thinking about the baby.

_No, Sydney. Don't do this to yourself. Dr. Barnett said that part of getting over it is to try and live your life as you normally would and NOT to think about it all the time._

_Ya, but working is part of my life, normally. And what else should I think about sitting here on my butt and doing nothing! It's been 2 months and I still can't go back to work?_

The door opening behind her interrupted her thoughts. Julian walked into the house, dropped his keys and briefcase and sat on the sofa next to Syd.

"How're you doing?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess." She said, not sure of that at all.

"I brought you something." He said with a smile.

"Oh, ya? What?"

Julian rummaged through his bag and pulled out two envelopes. "Open them."

Syd opened one envelope and looked inside. It had a paper inside it. She unfolded the paper and read it. "I can go back to work?"

"Ya. Dr. Barnett said she felt you were ready and…your father approved it." Julian said. Syd smiled and kissed him and then went on to the next envelope. She slowly opened and looked inside this one as well. "Th- there's nothing in it." she said surprised.

"That's the thing. Your dad says you can't go to work until next week." Syd frowned as he said that. "Because we're going on a mini vacation, with no interruptions. Nothing from work. Just us two. I got some time off and Dixon wants us to get away for a little bit before we jump back into work. We leave tomorrow night, so get packing." He finished with a smile. Syd smiled and kissed him again. She got up and walked into their bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaughn walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He waited a few minutes until the door opened. Sydney was standing in front of him. "Hi. Come on in." she said. They walked into the condo and sat on the sofa. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He said.

"Ok. Now why are you really here?" She asked firmly.

"Is Julian home?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"Syd, I-I think he's the mole."

"Wait, w-what? You mean what my dad spoke about at the briefing a while ago? Julian is not the mole. I would know. Wouldn't I? He's my husband!" Syd said loudly. "Vaughn. I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully." Vaughn nodded and she continued. "Do you think Julian is the mole, or do you want him to be the mole?" Vaughn remained silent. "I thought so." Syd said, upset. "Get out." She said quietly. She stood up and Vaughn did the same, but he didn't move. "Get out!" she said louder. Vaughn looked at her, a sad look in his eyes, and left. Syd slowly walked over to the sofa, curled up on it and started crying.


	9. A Sweet Innocent Kiss

Chapter 9: A Sweet Innocent Kiss

Sydney slowly leaned back in her seat, looking out the window. She was thousands of feet over the Pacific Ocean, on her way back from hers and Julian's "mini-vacation". The vacation actually felt nothing like one for Sydney. The whole week, she kept hearing what Vaughn said about Julian in her head again and again. She decided that she would confront him before the end of the week and this seemed like her last chance. Not sure of what was about to happen, she turned her head to Julian who was sitting next to her. He turned his head to her and smiled, waiting for her start.

"Julian, are you not telling me something?" she asked quietly.

Julian leaned in and kissed her softly, a sweet innocent kiss, to avoid having to answer. He smiled next and rubbed his hand on the back of her head. Sydney, not sure if that was a yes or no, sunk deeper into her seat and slept uneasily for the rest of her flight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney was walking down the hallway of her house, heading toward her bedroom, when she heard some whispers coming from inside. "Lauren. Nothing will jeopardize this transaction. We will get what we need from him and that will be all." He whispered loudly and paused for a moment, listening to whoever was on the other end. "No. I am a loyal agent of the Covenant and nothing will keep me from doing my job. I'll talk to you later. I have to go." He said hurriedly and hung up the phone. Syd waited a few seconds and walked in on Julian putting away his phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Syd asked, getting into bed...

"Oh just someone from work." Julian answered, slipping on a t-shirt. He shut his lamp off and kissed Syd on the forehead. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." Syd replied as she shut her own lamp, sure of what she had t do next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney walked up to Vaughn's desk the next day first thing when she got to work. "We have to talk." She said quickly and continued walking to her desk. A few minutes later she followed Vaughn into the parking lot and stood next to him in a corner. "Ok. What is it." he asked.

"I think you were right about Julian." She forced the words out of her mouth. "I overheard him talking on the phone last night to Lauren Reed I think."

"Okay. So we have to tell your father." He said.

"Okay." Syd regretted that she'd agreed but couldn't take it back now.

"We'll have to set some sort of a trap maybe or something to get some more proof but this will all be over soon, don't worry." Vaughn tried to sound friendly. Syd stormed out of the parking lot and went back to her desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney came home and dropped her keys on the side table by the door and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to calm her down. She put the water in the kettle and put up the stove. Then she went to the bathroom and washed her face with water and looked at herself in the mirror. She dried her face and walked back into the living room. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back and fell to the ground.


	10. The Descendant

Chapter 10: The Descendant

Sydney didn't know how long she'd been there but it seemed like forever. It was cold and dark and she was sitting chained to a steel chair. She had woken up to find herself very groggy from what she figured was the tranq dart they'd shot her with. Every few minutes or maybe hours they'd come in and beat her up for fun. This memory pained her as she licked the blood off the side of her lips. It had been a while since they last came in and she was expecting the door to open again any minute. _When will they come in and interrogate me? How long are they gonna torture me? Are they trying to kill me? But who are they? It must be the Covenant, but if it is, is Julian in on this? Did he help capture me?_

Syd's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening once more. She looked up this time to see, once again, the man who had beaten her several times before.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Syd said quietly.

Syd's question was answered by her getting bashed in the jaw by his fist. Her head flew to the side and when she recovered, she moved her jaw around to check that it wasn't broken.

"Oooh, tough guy." She attempted again to get on his nerves.

Infuriated by her, he picked up his fist to punch her again but stopped mid-air at the sound of a woman's voice.

"Stop. You've done enough." The voice said and Sydney saw a woman's figure in the doorway. "Now go."

The man left the room and the light was turned on. Syd squinted in the light, but still made out the face of Lauren Reed. Anger suddenly consumed her and she wished more that anything that she was not tied to the chair.

"Hello Sydney." Lauren said with a small smile while Sydney glared at her, the anger building up inside her. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances but I'm afraid this was the only option. The Covenant needs you to do us a favor." Lauren paused, waiting for a reaction.

"There's no way I would ever help you. In case you've forgotten, it is because of you that my baby is dead.

"I haven't forgotten. But your situation is very unique and I think what I am about to say will change you point of view." Lauren said, preparing for her next words. "We kidnapped Michael Vaughn and staged his death. You probably know this already, or at least suspected it, but let me tell you why. We kidnapped Mr. Vaughn so Julian Sark could move in on you and get close to you. We needed someone on the inside to keep an eye on the CIA and make sure they didn't' know what we were doing. Michael Vaughn escaped, luckily, just after we had erased his memory and were prepared to exchange him for one of our captured agents with the Triad. I am surprised they didn't try and abduct him while he was back at the CIA. But that is their headache. Anyway," Lauren continued as she circled around Sydney's chair. "we have a proposal for you. It is written in the prophecy that you, The Chosen One, will bring forth his works unto utter desolation. A vial of Rambaldi's DNA has been recently found. They say that this power would be brought forth through a child. Using Rambaldi's DNA and you as a surrogate, in 9 months from now Rambaldi will be resurrected. "

"Wait, whoa, a child?! You must be kidding me. There is no way I'll ever do anything like that for you people!"

"That's alright. You don't have to agree. But think about it. Get used to the idea, because whether you like it or not, by tomorrow night you will be pregnant with Rambaldi's child, written in another prophecy as The Descendant." And with that, Lauren shut the light once more and shut the door behind her.

A.N. I hope you liked it. it was kinda short but trust me it's going somewhere. Please review with good or bad things to say. Feed back always helps motivate me to write another chapter.


	11. The Final Draw

Chapter 11: The Final Draw

Sydney woke up again, but this time in a different room. She was bound to what she guessed was a hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown. A little while after she woke up, Julian walked in and sat down on a chair next to the bed. Sydney couldn't stand seeing him and felt like she was going to scream.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"I'm here to apologize." He answered.

"Go to Hell!!"

"Syd, please don't make it like this." He pleaded.

"Like what? Like you betrayed me after vowing to love me for all your life?!" Syd screamed trying to hold back the tears. "How could you do this?!" she screamed again giving up in the fight against the tears pushing to stream down her face. "I truly loved you. How could you betray me?"

"You truly loved me? Don't even lie about that." He said. "The second Vaughn came back, you started up with those funny looks across the briefing table. Tell me, how many times did you wish you'd never married me? Well, if you haven't before, you will now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syd asked, a twinge of fear in her voice.

"You'll find out soon." He said.

"Don't give me that cryptic crap!"

"See you later Sydney."

"Wait. Before you leave. Just tell me one thing." She pleaded.

"What is it?"

"Did you ever really love me?

"Yes" Julian said blankly and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Julian left, Syd worked non-stop to free herself from the rope which bound her to the bed. Finally, after about 20 minutes of trying, the rope broke loose. She quickly got out of bed and slowly opened the door, careful not to make a sound. She slowly worked her way down the hallway looking for any way out. Before she knew it, she heard footsteps behind her and looked back at Lauren, running after her. Syd turned around and threw a punch at Lauren which she blocked and sent one to Sydney to return. Syd fell to the ground, her nose aching with pain. She quickly jumped up, but Lauren was too fast. She already threw another punch which landed Sydney on the floor once more. She was quickly carried back into her room by guards and tied to the bed once more.

Minutes later, a doctor walked in and stuck her with a needle to place an IV, in which he then put an anesthetic, to numb her for the procedure. After a few minutes, Syd felt lightheaded. They soon wheeled her into the operating room and she became increasingly nervous.

The doctor entered the room and seeing Lauren asked, "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes. Start right away." She said.

One of the nurses placed an oxygen mask over Sydney's mouth which let the anesthesia flow through her lungs and through her body. Syd tried to hold her breath for as long as she could, but eventually she had to breathe in.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and shots whistled through the air and everyone dropped to the ground. Syd looked around, not sure of what was happening and watched Lauren hit the ground, blood gushing from her chest. The doctor and nurses ran out of the room and one of the masked men came over to Syd. He pulled off his mask and Vaughn was looking right at her. He helped her out of the bed and another man, who was actually Weiss wearing a mask, checked Lauren's pulse.

"She's dead." He said and quickly they all left the room.

They started running out of the building and Syd looked back to see if anyone was following them. She saw Julian quickly turn the corner and before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed Vaughn's gun and ran after Julian. She turned the same corner as he had seconds ago, and she saw that he looked behind him and knew that he had saw her. She turned the next corner and was knocked to the ground. She looked up although it pained her terribly, she saw that Julian had hit her on the head with a fire extinguisher, causing her drop her gun, which slid across the floor. She worked very hard to get up and when she did, she disarmed Julian and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and while he did, Syd picked up her gun. When she looked back at Julian, he also was pointing a gun to her face.

"Drop it. I will shoot you." She said, holding back the tears.

"You couldn't shoot me."

"Watch me." She said, and pulled the trigger, letting a tear fall down her face. She watched Julian fall to the ground, a surprised look on his face with blood pouring out of his chest.

Sydney, suddenly feeling the affects of that blow to her head by the fire extinguisher, fell to the ground, unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney woke up, this time in a real hospital bed with Vaughn sitting at her bedside. For the first time in a while she smiled, at him, when he noticed she had woken up.

"Hey there." He said gently, moving closer to her, rubbing his hand on her forehead. "How are you doing?"

Syd smiled again. "I'm okay. They didn't injure anything badly except for my head and my ego. Is Julian…"

"Dead?" Vaughn filled in. "Ya. He is. By the way, good job back there."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Syd. You shot your husband. There's got to be some emotional baggage that comes along with doing something like that."

"He's not my husband. He betrayed me… I'm fine. Really." She insisted. "Promise me one thing okay?"

"Of Course."

"Promise me that when I get out of here we get married right away."

"For sure."

And with that, Vaughn leaned over to Sydney, and they kissed.

The End!!!

A.N. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. I have a few ideas for another story, so look out for it if you are interested. Please review! Your criticism and praises are really helpful.


End file.
